Problemas de sueño
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Yuki/Haru. Haru regresó a la tierra, pero no lo hizo solo, Urara vino con él. Keito, por supuesto, los ha invitado a quedarse a su casa, el problema principal es que sólo tienen una cama extra y es para Urara. Yuki se ve forzado a dormir con su amigo, aunque ésto, por supuesto, despierta en él pensamientos extraños. Fluffy.


**Claim: **Sanada Yuki/Haru.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **11. Compacto

* * *

**Problemas de sueño.**

Yuki saltó de la silla en cuanto el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases resonó por la escuela, aclamado por las risas de los alumnos. Contra todo pronóstico y sin duda alentando los pensamientos que habían surgido en su mente en las últimas horas —aquellos que hablaban de un cambio operado en su persona—, no le importó que todo el mundo lo viera como a un loco por unos segundos, antes de echarse a reír ante su súbita energía, la sonrisa en sus labios, los ojos brillantes al dirigirlos a su objetivo. Haru ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de acercarse, Yuki apareció frente a su escritorio de la nada, feliz, realizado y si no se le echó a los brazos, sin duda fue por mero y súbito pudor.

—¡Yuki! —gritó de alegría el alien, sin sorprender a nadie, pues siempre había sido ruidoso y espontáneo, lo que le había ganado la amistad de todos en Enoshima.

—¡Haru! —vaya pareja cómica que eran, aún sin la pistola de agua de Haru, lograban hacer sonreír a todos a su alrededor y no era para menos, dando un espectáculo de gritos y sonrisas bobas—. ¿Cuándo regresaste?

El rubio comenzó a relatarle todos los detalles de su regreso a la tierra, de cómo le había pedido a Koko permiso para regresar, así como a su familia. Había tenido que usar su pistola de agua en varias ocasiones para hacer entrar a sus padres en razón, pero al final le habían permitido quedarse. Urara era otra parte especial de la historia. Arrepentido y sin duda aún fascinado por la pequeña isla, había rogado regresar junto con Haru y éste, dijo recalcándolo con un gran aspaviento, no se pudo negar.

En realidad los detalles no importaban, pero Yuki creía que escuchándolos todo le parecería más real, más alejado de los sueños que había tenido en sus primeros días de separación, tras la partida de Natsuki y Akira, cuando se había encontrado totalmente solo. Resultaba imposible creerlo y aún así, mientras se deslizaban por las calles de Enoshima, con la misma suavidad con la que camina en los sueños, poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de la solidez de su acompañante y no sólo de él, sino también de Urara, que los seguía con aire tímido y extraviado, la brisa del mar golpeándolo en las mejillas, las sombras de las gaviotas sobre su cristalina superficie, el eco del baile de Enoshima reverberando más allá. ¡Haru estaba en casa!

—¿Haru? ¿Ya se los has dicho a Keito? —habían paseado durante largo tiempo, visitando y volviendo a visitar viejos lugares de sus primeras aventuras. Charlando, gritando, riendo. Preguntándose mutuamente cientos de cosas. Pero esa, Yuki lo supo porque tuvo que tragar saliva antes de formularla, era la pregunta más importante.

—Hmm, ¡no! ¡Quiero darle una sorpresa! —el joven rubio se adelantó varios pasos, corriendo con los brazos extendidos como si pretendiera volar. Parecía libre bajo el cielo impoluto, libre y feliz como cualquier chico de su edad.

—Entonces vayamos a decirle —sugirió él, sintiendo cómo las ansias de vivir de Haru se le pegaban, llenándolo incluso de ganas de correr, volar o lo que fuera. Pero siempre era así cuando estaba con Haru, desde que había aparecido tan misteriosamente, afirmando que era un alien y que tenía una misión que cumplir. Él lo había cambiado, así como Natsuki y Akira.

Haru asintió, no sin antes dirigirse a Urara, que parecía en extremo tímido y totalmente diferente al pez que había causado todo tipo de catástrofes en la isla. Con rapidez lo puso al corriente del plan y cuando Yuki los vio echar a correr, dos aliens tan avanzados disfrutando de la calmada atmósfera de la tierra, en lugar de enojarse decidió participar en la carrera, que terminó con los tres resollando frente a la puerta de su casa, las manos sobre las rodillas y el sudor corriendo por sus rostros.

—¡Keito! ¡Keito! —se anunció Haru, halando del brazo a Yuki y con el otro a Urara, que parecía fascinado ante la vista del mar, el edificio y sus colores.

La mujer apareció a la segunda llamada, caminando por el corredor como si esperara la noticia. Sonriendo, dirigió una rápida mirada a su nieto, que lucía ciertamente diferente de la primera vez que había aparecido Haru y luego levantó los brazos, a los que el joven rubio acudió gustoso.

—¡Keito, te extrañé! —manifestó el alien, mirándola con afecto pero sin soltarse.

—Yo también, Haru.

—¡Urara también! —a su señal, el joven de cabello azul avanzó a su encuentro, tan tímidamente que fue ella la que tuvo que tomar la iniciativa.

—Bienvenido, Urara —le dio un abrazo breve antes de quedarse súbitamente seria, observando como Haru discutía algo con Yuki, que seguía con ese semblante tan extraño y que ella no podía asociar con otra cosa que no fuera...—. ¿Urara tienes un lugar donde quedarte? —el susodicho negó con la cabeza, mientras jugueteaba con su cabello bicolor—. Mmm —puntualizó Keito, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, en gesto pensativo—. Haru, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? ¿Puedes dejarle tu habitación a Urara?

—¡Pero... Keito... ¿dónde voy a dormir?

—Con Yuki —fue su respuesta, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. ¿No te molesta verdad?

—¡No! ¡Gracias, Keito! —con un último abrazo se despidió de ella antes de dirigirse hacia su vieja habitación, halando a Urara por el brazo y murmurando todo tipo de cosas, como que le enseñaría dónde dormiría, sus cosas secretas y escondites.

Yuki, sin embargo, se quedó. Lívido y con un ataque de pánico que ya se le dibujaba en las facciones, se limitó a mirar a su abuela, preguntándose qué tanto sabía sobre él y qué tanto quería admitir si le preguntaba. Después de todo, ya estaba en esa etapa de la juventud y era normal que tuviera impulsos extraños, pero...

—¿Qué sucede, Yuki? —inquirió la mujer, que transmitía todo el aire de querer continuar con sus labores, como si nada hubiera sucedido—. ¿Te molesta que haya mandado a Haru a tu habitación?

—Es... es que sólo hay una cama —el ataque de pánico lo había congelado y la sensación asfixiante, que creyó lo había abandonado el día en que había conocido a todos sus amigos, regresó con más fuerza que antes.

—¡Oh, pero no veo que haya ningún problema! Seguro que a Haru no le molestará —dando la conversación por terminada, Keito se alejó en dirección hacia la cocina, donde planeaba preparar un guiso por todo lo alto para celebrar el regreso de Haru. Mientras caminaba, dejando atrás a su perplejo y avergonzado nieto, evitó por todos los medios sonreír con malicia.

.

Con una rapidez rayana en lo inverosímil, llegó la noche. Yuki, que había estado temiendo ese momento durante todo el día y que apenas había probado su cena, se dirigió con piernas temblorosas hacia su habitación con Haru por delante, canturreando la canción de Enoshima. Su abuela no había mostrado ningún signo de saber cómo se sentía Yuki sobre Haru, ni mucho menos. Había sido servicial y amable con todos, fin de la historia, pero a veces, mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca y miraba con miedo a Haru, creía detectar cierta sombra de satisfacción en sus ojos y en su boca, siempre curvada en una sonrisa. Imaginación o no, el peor momento había llegado.

—Estoy muy cansado —afirmó Haru, aunque en realidad no lo parecía, por la fuerza y el volumen de su afirmación. Se dejó caer en la cama cuan largo era, observando a Yuki con curiosidad. Todavía le faltaba conocimiento sobre muchas cosas, así que no le dijo nada, pero se prometió a sí mismo preguntarle a Keito qué podría significar aquel rubor en las mejillas de su amigo, aquellos ojos esquivos y manos temblorosas mientras se ponían ambos el pijama.

—Bueno —declaró Yuki, abriendo las sábanas y viendo que había espacio justo para los dos—. Tú duerme aquí y yo lo haré en el suelo, ¿vale?

—¿Por qué? —los ojos violetas de su interlocutor lo miraban con curiosidad. De nuevo, Yuki se preguntó si su abuela había planeado todo, incluso el dejarlos solos a propósito, con la excusa de enseñar a Urara el dormitorio que Haru le había mostrado ya en la tarde.

—Porque... —no se le ocurría nada bueno qué decir. Mientras tanto, Haru seguía mirándolo con los ojos entornados, llenos de preguntas, mismas que quizás él también se estaba haciendo.

Después de varios minutos, en los cuales sólo reinó el silencio, Haru se aburrió de la espera y tiró de la mano del pelirrojo, llevándolo directo a la mullida cama, donde durante varios minutos más reinó una confusión de sábanas, palabras de advertencia, chillidos de miedo y risitas apagadas. Al final Haru había resuelto el problema, o al menos en parte. Al menos ambos estaban y cabían dentro de la cama, aunque las posiciones no fueran del todo cómodas sino más bien compactas, con Yuki pegado a la pared y Haru a su lado, en posición fetal, envuelto rápidamente en un duerme vela.

—¿Ves, Yuki? Te dije que era fácil —la voz se volvía cada vez más tenue, consecuencia del sueño que iba invadiendo a su propietario. Antes de que Yuki pudiera responderle, Haru soltó un suave ronquido y se perdió en el mundo de los sueños, ajeno a los pensamientos de su acompañante, que aún se sentía colorado y con calor.

—No tan fácil —puntualizó él, removiéndose para alcanzar la frente de su amigo, que había quedado de frente a él—. Pero quizás sólo un poco.

Sintiéndose un poco ridículo y un poco avergonzado, depositó un beso de las buenas noches en la frente de Haru y se prometió que, como cada día se hacía más fácil, tal vez en un tiempo no muy lejano, se atrevería a confesar lo que sentía por él y que tanto había negado.

**FIN.**


End file.
